This invention relates to ladder standoffs, and in particular to a ladder standoff arrangement which is readily attached and removed from a ladder, and which is universally adjustable to accommodate standing the ladder off from an almost unlimited array of surfaces.
Ladder standoffs, also known as ladder supports, have been developed over the years and are provided in a myriad of forms and shapes. The purpose of a ladder standoff is to perform as its name implies, to stand the ladder away from a structure against which the ladder is being used. Also, ladder standoffs typically stabilize a ladder by providing a wider stance against the surface or structure against which the ladder is being used. Examples of ladder standoffs are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,432,189; 2,903,086; 3,288,249; 3,568,801; 4,061,203; 4,502,566; 5,113,973; 5,121,814; 5,261,507 and 5,855,252. While the structures of these ladders standoffs provide viable adjuncts for ladders, they all suffer the deficiencies of being insufficiently adjustable, and generally expect that the structures against which they are to be used have a relatively flat, even surface, when such is often not the case.